Heretofore various types of roadway markers have been provided upon the outer margins of a roadway and/or the median thereof. Examples of roadway markers may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,094,046, 3,901,684, 3,396,639, 3,604,781, 3,458,245, and 1,298,840.
These prior art efforts to provided roadway markers and including markers applied to the side of the roadway, over the top of the roadway, recessed in the roadway and with some mechanism for providing for light reflection.